


Runaway Kate

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [45]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Tony, Classifications, Daddy!Sam, Daddy!Thor, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little!Billy, Little!Bruce, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Grant, Little!Jemma, Little!Leo, Little!Loki, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Middle!Bruce, Middle!Grant, Mommy!May, Mommy!Wanda, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Kate seeks out Clint, and finds out that he's deaf.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Grant Ward, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Kate Bishop & Billy Kaplan
Series: The Classifieds [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Runaway Kate

Kate fidgeted nervously with her hands, before opening the door. She held her head up high as she walked over to the front desk. Never show fear. Her father's words echoed in her mind.

"Can I help you?" The man at the counter asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Clint Barton?" She asked.

The man raised a brow, but dialed a number and picked up the old fashioned phone and pressed it to his ear.

"There's a girl here asking for Barton."

Someone said something on the other line and the man hung up.

"You can take a seat over there."

Kate pursed her lips, but did as instructed. She couldn't help but wring her hands together as she waited. It didn't take long for someone to appear, but it wasn't Clint. Kate's breath caught in her throat. She knew who it was. She'd read about this woman in father's files. The red haired spy who had a way of making people talk, and was deadly dangerous. Her eyes widened as Natasha Romanoff approached her.

"What do you want with Clint?" She demanded.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she studied Kate. The girl swallowed and shifted nervously, before forcing herself to stop shifting. The last person she should be showing fear to, is this woman.

"Is he here?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Are you his kid?"

Kate shook her head. Her eyes widening again.

"N-no, I'm- um, I just really need to see him." She stuttered, caught off guard by the question.

"No." Natasha said, gritting her teeth.

Kate frowned.

"Why not?"

"He's not here. Go home, kid."

Kate scoffed and stood up.

"You sound just like him."

Natasha clicked her tongue, eyeing her.

"How do you know him?"

"He helped me help a friend. He's a good man. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Natasha searched her face. Something flashed across her features, and Kate wasn't sure it was a good thing, whatever it was.

"Come with me."

Kate nodded. She expected to be lead further into the building, but sighed when she realized she was being escorted out. Except Natasha didn't stop by the door. She opened it and walked through. Kate followed her, confused. Natasha waved down a taxi and Kate hesitantly slid in after her. She had read in her father's files about this woman. Going somewhere with her was unnecessarily risky. That Kate was sure of, yet she had no desire to turn back now.

"Where are we going?"

Natasha ignored her. She didn't say anything during the ride, or as they exited the cab. Kate's heart stuttered when they entered a hospital. She had a bad feeling that Clint was here. Her suspicions were confirmed when they entered a room and Clint was on the bed. He looked up at them, and his eyes widened.

"Kate? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Natasha quirked a brow.

"So he does know you, then." Natasha muttered, before picking up a small white board.

_Was she there in Iowa?_

Kate frowned, confused. Clint sighed and looked at the board when Natasha held it out for him to read. He nodded.

"Her names Kate. I helped her save a friend of hers." Clint said.

Kate bit her lip. That was technically true, but he neglected to mention how she had neglected to mention that her friend needed saving.

Natasha wiped away the words and started writing again.

"Is he- can he not hear?"

Natasha ignored her. Kate wanted to insist on an answer, but she was scared too. She didn't want it to be true, but the truth was impossible to deny.

_She wanted to see you._

Clint's eyes darted to the board and then over to Kate.

"What can I help you with this time, kid?" Clint asked.

Kate was surprised that his voice held no anger. His eyes held no regrets in their depths. Kate wasn't entirely sure what that meant. He looked tired, but otherwise not too bad off.

"I just-"

"Use the board, kid. I've never been good at lip reading." Clint said, cutting her off.

She bit her lip and eyed Natasha, but held out her hand for the board. Determined not to cower away from her cold stare. She didn't want this woman to view her as weak. She wasn't entirely certain why that mattered so much to her, but it did. It probably had to do with Natasha's reputation. She couldn't be seen as weak. Not by this woman of all people.

_I wanted to see if you were okay. We saw the explosion._

Clint sighed.

"I'm fine. Is your friend okay? As long as you two are fine, then everything that happened was worth it."

Natasha looked like she wholeheartedly disagreed, and Kate agreed with her on this one. Kate had fucked up and now Clint was hurt. It had taken her and América a while to make their way back to Manhattan, otherwise she would have sought out Clint sooner. She erased the words and wrote down new ones.

_We're fine. I'm so sorry, Clint. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have lied._

Clint snorted.

"You didn't lie. You strategically withheld information. You would make a good operative. Besides I should have known better. I was being reckless. I guess seeing my brother, skewed my judgement a bit." He said, smirking. "Are you back at home?"

His expression changed at that question, and Kate was certain that she read concern in his eyes. Clint was worried about her returning home. He really was a good man. She shook her head. Clint narrowed his eyes at her. He studied her for a moment, before slumping back against his pillows and groaning.

"Natasha, take her back to the tower. She can stay on my floor as long as she wants to. Her friend, too."

Kate opened her mouth to object, but snapped it shut when Natasha nodded. The red head approached Clint and kissed his head.

"Get some rest, птичка. You heal quicker in your sleep." She murmured, though he couldn't hear the words.

Kate thought it must have been for Natasha's own benefit then, or perhaps it was just instinctive. Either way, Clint seemed to understand what she wanted him to do. He nodded and let his eyes flutter shut. Kate followed Natasha out, stopping at the door briefly to glance back at Clint. His eyes were open again and he was watching her. He nodded, a serious look on his face and Kate sucked in a breath. She thought that he might be trying to convey to her that he understood why she did it, or maybe that he understood why she couldn't go home. She wasn't entirely sure, but she nodded back and mouthed thank you. She was pretty sure he understood that, from the way he smirked at her.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Kate found herself being slammed against the wall. She gasped, and swiped a foot out to knock Natasha to the ground. The spy avoided her foot with ease that made Kate's stomach tighten with fear, never so much as loosening her hold on Kate.

"Don't. I'm not planning on hurting you, but I will if you give me a reason to. Trust me, I want to hurt you. I don't think Clint would forgive me so easily if I did, though. He tries so hard to keep people at a distance, but he gets attached so quickly. It's ironic really. He clearly has a soft spot for you. Why? I'm not entirely sure. Though I suspect it has to do with whatever happened in Iowa. You're going to tell me everything that happened, and if you lie to me, I will know." She said, seemingly calm and in control, but undoubtedly unhinged

Natasha backed away and sat down in a chair. Kate straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin up. She wasn't going to let herself be intimidated, even if there was a real chance that Natasha could seriously hurt her.

"If I lie, what will you do?"

Natasha smirked.

"You don't want to find out."

* * *

"You hate me, don't you?" Kate asked as Natasha took her back to the tower.

"I do, but Clint doesn't."

"So, you'll tolerate my presence?"

"I'll endure it, as long as Clint wants you around, but I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

They lapsed into silence. The sounds of traffic loud and boisterous, the opposite of the pair as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"You don't seem like a Little." Kate said.

Natasha raised a brow at her.

"What makes you think I'm a Little?"

"I know you are. Remember? I have my dad's files."

Natasha nodded, sending her a suspicious look. She clearly was fond of the idea that someone's been collecting information on her, without her knowledge. Kate could understand that. She had been furious to learn that her father's men had been keeping tabs on her.

"You'll have to hand that over to Skye, once we get back to the tower. She'll take a look at the data and determine just how useful it is."

Kate frowned.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll take it from you anyways, and we'll have a big problem. I suggest you cooperate."

Kate huffed, and came to a halt.

"I'm not giving it to you. I'd rather live on the streets than give it up."

Natasha glared at her, not even trying to mask her disdain.

"Clint almost died trying to protect you. I'm not about to let you die on the streets." Natasha said, her voice cold, and her eyes hard and determined.

Kate felt like stomping her foot, and maybe even throwing a fit, but she squared her shoulders instead. She wasn't going to given into childish whims. She hated it, but she had almost gotten Clint killed. The least she could do was cooperate, right? It didn't take long before they were stepping out of the elevator and onto the common floor. The walk hadn't been too long, but long enough for Kate to clear her mind and settle on helping out in anyway she could. There were a couple of things that she had left out of her explanation, that she didn't want to admit. She didn't what to let on about América's past. It was one thing to risk spilling her own secrets, but to risk spilling her Littles, was different. Dangerous. She knew that Natasha knew she was withholding information. She's surprised the spy didn't force it out of her. Kate had a feeling that Natasha didn't want to do anything that would upset Clint.

"Natasha?" Bruce asked, raising a brow as he looked at the teenager.

"Сирота. Clint wants to keep her, so we're stuck with her." She said, very unhelpfully, and clearly not thrilled about it.

"Um, who is she?"

Kate stepped in to answer. She wasn't some little kid who needed the adults to talk for her.

"Kate Bishop, sir. I was with Clint, before he, you know, jumped out the window."

Natasha closed her eyes. The man's eyes widened in surprised, and Kate wondered if he had recognized her last name, or if he was just surprised that she'd been in Iowa with Clint. Maybe he shocked that she'd bring up that particular incident.

"I'm going back to work. Bruce, you're on babysitting duty."

"I appreciate letting me stay, but I don't need a babysitter." Kate said.

She decided that playing nice was safe for now, even if it was obvious that Natasha didn't want her here.

"Fine, then consider him your prison guard, sweetheart. I really don't care." Natasha said, her voice dripping with venom.

Kate's eyes widened, but she held her tongue.

"You can watch TV, if you want. I'm gonna get started on dinner." Bruce said, sending the girl an apologetic smile.

Kate helped him in the kitchen, turning down the offer to watch a show. She really needed to get back América, but she wasn't sure they'd just let her leave. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but a part if her really didn't want to leave. Bruce was being so nice to her, even though he must have guessed that she was at least partially responsible for Clint's accident.

She blinked, surprised to see so many people had gathered at the table, when she carried out a bowl of broccoli. A woman, Wanda had joined them in the kitchen. She helped them take the food to the table, before sitting down. Kate's eyes widened when she recognized the Little that she sat next to. Billy blinked owlishly at her when he saw her. She held a finger up to her lips, silently begging him to keep quiet and the boy nodded, looking confused. She dodged Billy's confused gaze, returning the kitchen to see if Bruce needed anymore help. Unfortunately, he didn't. He ushered her back out into the open dining area, and introduced her to the group.

"Everyone, this is Kate. She's going to be staying with us. Assuming that Tony's okay with that."

The baby looked up from where he sat in his highchair, and blinked at Bruce. Kate smiled, waving awkwardly.

"Tony's too Little to make that kind of a decision, right now. You'll have to ask, when he's Big." Sam said handing Tony a teether toy.

"Of course." Bruce said, with a nod.

"Welcome! How do you know Bruce, barn?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I don't. I met Clint in Iowa." Kate said, immediately regretting it.

Bucky glared at her, standing up. His hands balled up in fists. Kate wasn't entirely shocked to see the distrust in his eyes.

"I don't like her, Sammy." The boy said.

"Bucky, sit down. It's not her fault that Clint got hurt, bud."

Kate swallowed, scratching at her arm. It was her fault. A part of her wanted to pretend it wasn't, but she just couldn't. They'd find out eventually, anyway.

"It was. My fault, I mean. He took a risk on me, and I made the wrong call. I withheld information that he should have known about." She admitted, looking down.

She felt ashamed. The man was in the hospital, and he'd lost his hearing. That was her fault. She didn't regret saving América, but she did regret not telling Clint why she was really there.

"I knew it." Bucky said, pointing accusingly at her.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered.

Billy stood up and frowned at Bucky.

"You're making my friend sad." Billy told the younger Little disapprovingly.

"Your friend?" Wanda asked, sending her son a questioning look.

"Billy, please." Kate begged.

She didn't want these people to know she lived here, because, as of right now they assumed she was from Iowa. They didn't know why they'd been in Iowa. She wanted to keep it that way, at least as long as possible.

"No, Kate. I gotta tell 'em! Bucky's bein' mean to you, but you've always been so nice to me. She's my friend, Mommy. I met her with Teddy. She's got a Little, too."

Kate face palmed. There goes any chance of keeping her secrets.

"Billy." She groaned.

He pouted up at her, an indignant look on his face.

"I had to. You're not a bad person, Kate. You helped me when I got a boo-boo."

Kate huffed.

"Whatever." She mumbled, but she didn't really blame the kid for telling.

Bruce sent her a confused look. He wasn't the only one either. Bucky was the only one openly glaring at her though. She sighed. She was going to have to explain herself at some point. She might as well get it over with.

"I'm from here, Manhattan, that is. My friend, she, um, let's just say she was traveling and she stumbled across something she wasn't supposed to see. I was traveling with her at the time, but I managed to get away. I couldn't just leave her behind. I staked out the place and saw Clint drag off some guy. I looked into it and found out he was a federal agent. Then, I convinced him to let me help him out. I didn't tell him about my friend, though."

"You're friend was kidnapped?" Sam asked, sounding concerned.

Kate nodded.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Wanda asked.

Kate hesitated. She didn't want to admit that they'd been on the run at the time, but she wasn't sure that there was a way around it. She hadn't mentioned it to Natasha, but it seems that keeping her secrets wasn't a possibility. Billy had already outed América as a Little. Which, admittedly, she knew wasn't a secret she'd be able to keep long, the moment she recognized Billy.

"We ran away from home. My dad's a criminal and América's foster family was awful. We had to get away. I just wanted to get her as far away as possible and disappear. We had a rough week, and she was upset. I just wanted to do something fun with her. I didn't know that taking her to the circus would be dangerous. It was so remote, I didn't think we'd run into any cops or anything. It turns out that wasn't what I should have been concerned about."

There was silence and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet, before sitting down.

"Look, let's just eat, okay?" She said, practically pleading them to drop it.

There were nods and worried looks, but Kate was relieved when everyone picked up there forks and dug in. Except Tony, who dug his hands right into his pasta. His bowl was suctioned to the highchair tray, keeping him from dumping it upside down. Loki and Bucky gripped their forks in their hands, but it didn't seem to matter much, since their fingers found their way into their food, anyways. Bucky still seemed to be holding a grudge, glaring at Kate from time to time, but Kate didn't blame him. She smiled slightly as she watched the long haired boy picking broccoli out of his bowl and pressing the chunks into Steve's hand.

The dinner was pretty awkward and mostly silent. Kate was glad when it was over. She followed Bruce back to his floor and curled up in one of the guest rooms.

* * *

"So, she's staying with us?" Grant asked, having returned home early from work.

Bruce nodded.

"And she's asleep in me and Skye's room?"

"Yeah, but you can share with May. Phil's not even gonna be here tonight, so it won't be that tight a fit."

"We can't keep this kid, Banner. Not if she's on the run. We should be taking her back to her home or turning her over to social services, if it's really not safe for her at home."

Bruce pursed his lips.

"I thought you hated being in the system?"

"I did, but that doesn't change the fact that we could be charged with kidnapping, if her rich, criminal daddy finds out she's here and decides to press charges."

"Natasha says she stays, so she stays, Ward." Bruce said, firmly.

Grant groaned.

"Okay, okay. Fine." He relented, before breaking out in a grin. "Do you want to try out this new maze I got?"

When May showed up, Grant was holding a clear plastic ball in his hand, and tilting it this way and that, in order to move a tiny metal ball around the different colored tracks. Leo and Jemma were with her, having dropped on their walk home. Natasha and Skye had headed straight to the gym to spar. Grant groaned in frustration, when the ball rolled off the side of the track.

"Ooh, damn. That sucks. Lemme try." Bruce said, grabbing the ball.

"Whatcha doin'?" Leo asked.

Bruce was lining the metal ball up with the first starting point. Tilting the maze forward slightly, to get the ball onto the track.

"Yeah, what's that?" Jemma added, reaching out to poke the ball.

Grant swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch. You're gonna mess him up."

"Grant, don't smack your sister." May scolded him.

"Sorry, Mom."

"What is it?" Jemma asked again.

"It's a three-hundred-sixty degree ball maze, that requires hand to eye coordination, fine motor skills, quick reflexes, reasoning skills, the ability to learn from past mistakes and anticipate upcoming obstacles. Also precise movements and a comprehensive understanding of gravity and friction." Bruce explained, his words rapid, as he carefully tilted the maze.

"It's a maze." Grant clarified, rolling his eyes.

The metal ball rolled down a blue track, catching on a lip. Bruce flipped it at just the right angle to get the ball to drop down onto a green track.

"Oh, oh, you've got it! You've got to get the ball to roll fast enough down this track to not get stuck." Grant said, excited. "Okay, now flip it to the side and circle the white one, and go back up the otherside, but don't tilt it forward, or the ball will roll off."

Bruce stuck his tongue out in concentration as he manipulated the ball. He managed to make it to the forty-first level, before losing control of the ball, thoroughly impressing Grant.

"I can't believe you made it that far! That was awesome!" Grant said, the twins agreeing.

"Can I try?" Leo asked.

Grant paused, not sure that the younger kid would be capable of doing it. He glanced at Bruce, who shrugged.

"Sure."

Grant handed the maze over to his younger brother.

"Rotate it, until the ball is over here in the first starting slot." Grant told him.

Leo didn't make it very far, the metal ball flying off a curved red track on the sixth level.

"You went too fast. You've got to go slower. Tilt it just enough to the left to nudge the ball over the hill. Then, pull back to the right to control the speed and keep it from flying over the side." Bruce told him.

"Here, watch me." Grant said, taking the ball back and demonstrating how to do it.

Jemma took a turn next. She made it to the thirty-sixth level, before pulling Leo away to make a potato powered battery, under May's supervision.

"You wanna try again?" Grant asked.

Bruce smirked.

"I bet I can get to level fifty." Bruce said, taking the maze.

* * *

Kate woke up, and cursed herself for having fallen asleep in the first place. América was waiting for her to return. She scrambled out of bed and slowly eased the door open, hoping she might be able to sneak out. No such luck. Natasha was on the couch and looked up at her, as soon as the door cracked open. Kate abandoned her stealth attempt and walked into the living room.

"I have to go get my friend." She announced.

She was sure Natasha would object, but she didn't. She just stood up and walked to the door. Kate followed after her.

"Where is she?" Was all Natasha said when they emerged from the tower.

"Follow me." Kate said, leading Natasha to an old abandoned house.

"This is it?"

"Yeah, this is it." Kate confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Птичка (ptichka) - little bird  
> Сирота (sirata) - orphan  
> Barn - child
> 
> Happy holidays! Merry belated Christmas, to anyone celebrating it. Also Happy belated Hanukkah to anyone who celebrates that. I lit the menorah with my fam and sang prayers like a good little Jew. We ate Latkes, as we do, but I never wished any of y'all a Happy Hanukkah. My apologies.
> 
> I hope you guys are keeping safe, but enjoying the holiday season.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!
> 
> Hopefully, the rest of the year is good for all of you, and let's all pray to Thor and Loki that the next year is better and far more interesting, in a positive way
> 
> Also, quick question, does anyone know if Steve and Bucky have ever said I love you to Tony, and vice versa, cuz I can't remember??


End file.
